


Gone

by maebyrutherford (maeberutherford)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Abandonment, Comfort/Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3853594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maeberutherford/pseuds/maebyrutherford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt - Dragon Age 100 Challenge</p>
<p>Abandonment, Cullen x Inquisitor</p>
<p>The title and prompt are pretty self explanatory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone

Cassandra could hear the commotion coming from Cullen’s office even at forty paces away. She broke into a trot, praying silently to the Maker for strength.

The room was chaos, unrecognizable. Every book was swept from the shelves and lay haphazardly all over the floor. A giant splatter of ink dripped down the wall, the shattered ink well laying in pieces underneath. Papers were strewn everywhere, the desk chair overturned, and she suspected the desk would have been as well had it not been so heavy.

Only the training dummy appeared untouched, the daggers remaining entrenched in the straw body.

In the middle of it all stood the Commander. His chest was heaving and fists were clenched as he glared at Cassandra, lips curled into a snarl, giving her a look that dared her to speak. Sweat and hair clung to his brow. She didn’t like the wild look in his eyes; it was like looking at pure fury.

“Cullen, I came as soon as I heard. I…do not know what to say, only that I am sorry.” She instinctively moved toward the dummy, intending to put herself between it and him, but not entirely knowing why.

“She’s gone, Cassandra,” he growled. “Can you believe it? She just left us. Without a trace, without a word to anyone, not even Dorian.” His voice softened, just a bit, hands clutching his hair. “Not even me. Why would she do this?”

“I do not know. Perhaps it was all too much for her. She may have returned to what is left of her clan. Would you like us to track them down? They are always on the move, but perhaps Leliana’s spies can-“

“No.” It was emphatic, without hesitation. To her surprise, he chuckled drily, looking around at the mess he’d caused. “What is it they say? If you love something, you must be willing to set it free? I should have seen it coming, Cassandra. I failed her. She wasn’t happy here. Somehow I felt it deep down, but I was too stubborn to admit it, too afraid to…” his voice wavered, his breath exhaled. “It hardly matters now.”

Without thinking Cassandra closed the distance between them and pulled Cullen into an embrace.

“We all should have seen it. Please do not blame yourself, you are not alone. I failed her, too.”

For a moment he stood stiffly, arms remaining awkwardly at his sides, but slowly Cassandra could feel him softening underneath his armor, and finally his arms wrapped around her. She rocked him a little, assuring him silently that they would endure this together.


End file.
